yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sparduck117
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hydom Gimleh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Evan1975 (talk) 19:31, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, there. And...I am here. So, I got a few ideas on how to manage this wiki, if you are open to ideas, I will tell them to you. I will stop by here when I can, though I do have other wiki to look after. Beforehand, so this wiki don't have an active admin? (don't seem to need one at this moment, so that is okay) And if someone becomes and admin, I advice to change the "Admin" tag to Captain (please, no "Commander"...that is not how naval ranking works...maybe the commander works for syops but the bureaucrats) Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still active. evan1975 (talk) 16:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) The idea Since some of the Yamato's detail change over time, why don't we create a tab for each page that have difference? So it would be like: Description= Overall description here |-| Classic= Things from classic Yamato here. |-| 2199= Things from SBSY 2199 here I will contact Wikia to allow headings in the tabs, as it currently does not allow that. About the vandals/trolls, is it a common occurrence? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Also I will be working on planets and other celestial bodies. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for working on the planets. The tabs might be the way to go. I'll have to think about it. How to properly integrate 2199 into the Wiki is certainly something that needs to be addressed. Compared to some of the other wikis I manage, vandals/trolls are not a big problem here. It didn't get much traffic until 2199 started. evan1975 (talk) 16:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :*Okay, thanks evan1975, I will work on the tabs and talk to the staff about it. By the way, Yamamoto page need update. Also...Can somebody work on all infobox template to include a parameter called "Alternate Name(s):" for Star Blazers naming?Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 18:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: I will help you on that, show me the Halo page please?Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 19:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 19:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *The infobox will be finish after the admin add something to the .css, hopefully tomorrow. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Working on it now, should be done by my tomorrow. I think it should be red and grey, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *But blue gives an uncomfortably high contrast to the red already present. I will check with the founder. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:07, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *I will see, I will let the founder decide...and what kind of yellow? Bright or pale? Yellow like that communication officer's uniform? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay By the way, can you confirm that edit you made today on the Wave Motion Gun page? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:18, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *If I had temporary sysop privileges I will show them to you, but the system the code is messing with is Admin-access only. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *Sysop privilages are basically...being an Admin for the wiki. You can block people that are vandals, rollback edits (which I never do), kick people off chat, and other stuff. I am planning to get it for a short time to help grow this wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 01:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Proofreading Please do basic proofreading before posting. It's easy enough to review and fix problems with things like spelling ("capable," not "capible"), spacing, and capitalization before clicking the Publish button. Proofreading is a small but important part of building legitimacy for and interest in this wiki. -- BlueResistance (talk) 14:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey How have it been? By the way, Merry Post-Christmas and hope you got a wonderful New Year. Sorry I haven't been on, I am working in another wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) Sure I think it is good to start with season 2 also, and what happened to other users? And, if you noticed, I got myself some Yamato referance in my avatar now. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Responding to your edits A few of your changes to the Iscandar page were okay, but a few were not. I will be as clear and specific as possible: 1) Something that is found on the Our Star Blazers page is not the same thing as being IN Star Blazers. Our Star Blazers is an unofficial fan website, with no direct association to Voyager Entertainment or any Star Blazers production. More importantly, nothing on their Yamato 2199 character page suggests anything more than a direct and faithful translation of the original Yamato 2199 Japanese character descriptions, which are provided immediately above the English language text. The Star Blazers version of Yamato 2199 has not been released, so whatever title Hiss ends up receiving isn't known yet. In fact, in the 1979 Star Blazers, he didn't even get a title—he was just called "Krypt." If you have another source showing that the preferred English translation of his title is "Vice Leader" rather than "Vice President," please provide a citation for it. 2) Yes, the wiki needs more content, but that content needs to be in the form of more pages, and substantially more writing on pages that are not fleshed out enough. A single isolated sentence added to a large amount of existing content won't make a real difference quantitatively. 3) Beyond numbers, whatever is added to the site has to be good, too--quality matters. The new material has to be focused; it has to be presented in such a way that actually fits it well with the topic of a particular article. We have no clear idea how important the Iscandarian mission to Beemela was to the history of Iscandar, but the scant evidence we have suggests it wasn't all that significant in and of itself. It's likely that dozens or hundreds of planets were visited. Including it as just one example of something bigger would make sense, but details about that mission in a paragraph of their own belong in the (eventual) articles on Beemela and the episode "Alternative Futures." And of course, basic proofreading of grammar, spelling, punctuation, and spacing is a must; these are the easiest things to do. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:32, January 2, 2014 (UTC) A factual issue, instead It turns out that our discussion about writing quality several days ago is moot, since what had been written on the Gimleh page about the cabinet, Gimleh, and Velte was wrong--a problem you and I both overlooked for a while. The entire cabinet had definitely known for a long time that the capital was going to be moved to Baleras II at some undetermined point in the future. After all, unification with Iscandar was the centerpiece of Desler's rule, and Baleras II was the ultimate symbol of that goal. The name says it all; people outside the cabinet (at least as far down the line as Domel and his crew, when a bridge officer announced "Passing Baleras II") knew what the station was called, so there wasn't any mystery about its purpose. Desler was very open about unification even with ordinary citizens of Gamilas, based on his public speech with Yuki Mori on the platform. What all of the ministers except Gimleh did not know was that Desler had abruptly decided to make the move on the day that Yamato arrived by obliterating the old capital. Poor Velte was aboard Baleras II to prepare the wave motion gun, but he only learned about Desler's intentions at the same time as everybody else. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Wiki status change Good thinking! Thanks for putting in the request. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Infobox formatting On Friday, I fixed the re-formatting you did to the infobox on the Raid on Balun page with the following note: "Adjusting infobox formatting; the infobox column alignment has to be fixed at the source, not on an article-by-article basis." It needs to be fixed for all present and future articles using the infobox, not just this one. Not only is inserting spaces on each individual page very time consuming, but it ends up looking terrible on many other monitors. On your particular monitor, I'm sure that it looks fine. On mine (and on others that are likely narrower than yours), it looks like this, with infobox almost completely squeezing out the writing at the top of the article: I am aware of the column sizing problem and will fix it when I get a chance. In the meantime, if you know how to adjust the infobox at the source and not just one page, please do so. -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:03, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *I finally figured it out! The adjustments work for Yamato 2199 battles that involve two sides. The real test will be if they continue to hold for battles involving more than two combatants. -- BlueResistance (talk) 15:20, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster As you work on the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster, please keep a few things in mind: 1) Add a battle infobox. Copy and paste an infobox from the Battle of Carel 163 page or the Raid on Balun page, and change the specific details to fit the Rainbow Star Cluster battle--just like you did when you started the Raid on Balun page. 2) Look for images before video. Fan wikis and Wikipedia use still images far more often than they use video. Better yet, create your own images--get screen grabs from the episode and upload them to this wiki's image resources. Besides being able to get more perfectly suitable images this way, screen grabs count as fair use and will not risk legal issues for this wiki at some point in the future. 3) As always, review and proofread your writing before posting. Thank you! -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for putting in the infobox. I adjusted the box so that it looks right. I also made a few adjustments and corrections to the information: 1) The "concurrent" entry is for a concurrent battle, not for an entire conflict. 2) I changed the name of the prison riot to reflect what I wrote last week on the page for the upcoming movie, Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Star-Voyaging Ark. 3) The fact that the star cluster is inside the Tarantula Nebula and the Large Magellanic Cloud can be saved for the eventual Rainbow Star Cluster article. 4) Yamato has only two Zeroes. 5) Three of the four Zaltzi strike team members from UX-01 were killed. 6) Mori's kidnapping is already accounted for in the Result category. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:27, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Blocking user Thanks for warning Halo888. Unfortunately, he did the same thing again without explanation, and I blocked him a few minutes ago. -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) You should post a message on Halo888 wall informing him of the reasoning behind his ban and lenght of ban. How long is he banned for anyway?Johnatha (talk) 21:28, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :A year. I guess the time can be changed, if necessary; I've never had to ban someone before. I'll post the explanation. -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Proofreading additions to Dessler article I hate to harp on an old problem, but would you please proofread the grammar, spelling, and punctuation of the content you just added to the Abelt Dessler page? There are other issues that need attending (like citing episodes and making links to present and future articles), but just getting the language right is the most basic standard. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:16, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :I just finished the first step in revising your additions to the Dessler page. I tried to limit it to proofreading in order to illustrate the kinds of grammar, vocabulary, spelling, and punctuation errors you made, but I also put in links and corrected a couple of factual mistakes. Please look carefully at what was changed. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:58, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Gamilas vs. Garmillas, and proofreading (again) Before you go any further, note that there are many, many 2199 pages at this point that link to "Gamilas" and not "Garmillas," and are now suddenly invalid. You're going to have to revise all of those links to point to the right page. You will also need to create a disambiguation page, and appropriate redirect pages. This is a huge change to the wiki that you are undertaking, and you should not just expect other users to take care of it for you. As always, please proofread your writing before posting it, and provide citations. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:24, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Garmillas is the official spelling for 2199, like Balun, and Balan, we've got no choice but to make this change. Johnatha (talk) 23:47, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :Couldn't get my scanner to work but hers official merchindise box art from a Garmillas warship model kit, I doubt the creators would use an error in spelling on their official merchendise.Johnatha (talk) 00:11, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I believe you; I've been reading websites and English captions myself since 2012. My point is that you will need to be the one to take the time to go through the entire site and make all the revisions. I will make the change in my own future writing.-- BlueResistance (talk) 00:43, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::And I see you've already started. Thanks! -- BlueResistance (talk) 01:01, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :::You seem to have suddenly decided that "Gamilas" doesn't have to be changed to "Garmillas" and stopped the work. What's going on? -- BlueResistance (talk) 19:21, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I've been busy and only had time for minor edits so I probably missed some spelling, I will get back to working when I return to my home soon.Johnatha (talk) 19:33, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Gotcha. Happy new year! -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:00, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Happy new year to you too my friend.Johnatha (talk) 06:58, January 2, 2015 (UTC) By the way, what's happening with the "Garmillas" changes? -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:28, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Core ship survival in Yamato 2202 post-credits scene Did you see the post-credits scene this weekend? If you saw it online, would you provide a link to a video copy--or a link to a description that specifically mentions the survival of the entire core ship? In "The Forever War," it's clearly only the bridge that survives and not the entire core ship, which is a much bigger and longer object. If the new series shows the entire core ship, then it's a retcon that needs to be noted as such. - BlueResistance (talk) 21:57, October 15, 2017 (UTC) : I saw the post credit's sequence on youtube, however the link is dead, though I found a screenshot, hopefully that will be sufficent. I will rewatch "The Forever War" but the ship's core is quite obvious in the new design.Johnatha (talk) 00:52, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I can't make out a lot of detail in that picture to be sure (just luck of the draw when it comes to bootleg stuff), but I can see hints of the core ship design in the top of the vessel. However, even if its design is identical to the Desura II core ship, that doesn't mean that it's exactly the same one that Dessler was aboard during the last battle with Yamato. It's easy enough to build a new copy or a near-copy, or to already have multiple copies built and stored away for future use--or to incorporate a few design details into something different. It wouldn't even need a wave motion engine, like the main hull of the flagship. The only way to be sure of its actual nature is to get a better view of it, and to have it described in dialogue or in an official statement (article, website, published book, etc.). -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:49, October 16, 2017 (UTC) : ::Well I just rewatched "the Foreve War" and it looks like a bit more of the core ship survived beyond the bridge, (granted most of the ship is covered by the explosion, this should confirm at the very least the core ship survived 2199, plus Goer's fleet was likely able to tow it to safety(Since UX-01 leaves after killing Goer). ::Johnatha (talk) 00:19, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::It shows that a bigger portion of the core ship survived, but that's it. It still is not clear that the entire core ship survived, and like I wrote before, there is nothing here or in the post-credit scene to clearly indicate whether the new 2202 footage definitively shows the exact same ship or a copy of the same or similar design. You need context for that. Everything else that you suggested is possible, but without more context, it's just speculation. -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:56, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Just posting a new image of the ship, for future use.Johnatha (talk) 05:02, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Interesting combination of Garmillan and Gatlantean designs. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:05, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I'm new to wikia and am working on adding pictures in Dessler's fandom page. I looked at forums to do this, but I still can't figure it out yet. I'm trying to put my own images in a gallery, but when I go to upload them or search for them after clicking the gallery button I can't find my images. Well the three pictures I posted (one which I was thanked for by an admin Sparduck117) happened to get deleted. Like I said, I'm new to this site and added some details to the page that also got deleted...I still am unsure how to use the gallery tool as well. Doffy57 (talk) 23:13, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Dear Kodai Hi I’m BrandonLi where live my home in REDACTED my favorite characters star blazer 2199 and 2202 (Brandonli56 (talk) 11:59, October 9, 2018 (UTC)) BrandonLi : Nice to meet you, though if you plan on editing this wikai, please make sure your posts are grammatically correct. I would also advise keeping your real name and location a secret since you don't know what someone's intention is when they see that information. I will now erase that information of my talk page. Johnatha (talk) 19:31, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Proofreading and episode titles Please, please proofread your writing before posting--check and fix your grammar, spelling, punctuation, and other details like italics. If you need assistance with these things, find someone who can help you. Also, please use the episode titles as they are currently listed on the episode page, for consistency throughout the wiki. You used the old version of a title that was updated just a few hours ago. Until official translations of titles are released by Funimation, keeping things consistent is the least that can and should be done. -- BlueResistance (talk) 04:11, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :On the Gatlantis Empire page, I marked with crossouts every proofreading problem that needs to be fixed, and every place where something needs to be inserted or deleted, as well as places where you used a different episode title translation from the one that is being used elsewhere on the site. Please attend to these problems soon. It may help you to do the proofreading in the source view, not the VisualEditor-- BlueResistance (talk) 22:33, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Keep going: https://yamato.fandom.com/wiki/Gatlantis_Empire?action=edit -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:18, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::: I apologize this work isn’t going at the pace either of us desire, I will continue refining the page soon.Johnatha (talk) 04:55, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Proofreading, one more time I am asking you again to please, please proofread your writing for grammatical and mechanical errors before you post anything. Don't leave that kind of work for others to do for you. Start with what you posted around 03:48 UTC before adding anything new. If you don't feel that you can make these corrections on your own and you can't find a friend who can assist you, use an online service like Grammarly. -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:11, November 27, 2019 (UTC)